Aquarius Illyasviel
This page belongs to Ash Witherspoon! Aquarius Illyasviel '(アクエリアス・イリヤスフィエル, ''Akueriasu Iriyasufieru) was the previous Aquarius Gold Saint who was the mentor of the Olympian Goddesses; Athena, Artemis, and Demeter, with Ares being her only male pupil. She also taught Maria the current Aquarius Saint through the manipulation of her armor and was able to get her to refine her use of her magical energy. Personality Illyasviel is a cold-hearted, determined, and self-independent young woman who brushes off men like they are flies, which in her opinion they are. As she was destined to become the first female Aquarius Gold Saint, she was regarded as a "savior" of some kinds to the young women of Mesopotamia. To honor her name in the history books as the 1st female to join the ranks of the Zodiac Signers, they erected a temple in her name. Illyasviel decided to defend the young women of Mesopotamia and gradually even the King of Mesopotamia began to take a interest in the young Zodiac Signer. To deter the King from chasing her, her fellow Zodiac Signers formed a honor guard to protect her and protect the people in her name when she was away on missions. Additionally, she became known as the Virgin Goddess of Uruk 「ウルクの聖母女神''」'', because of her unwillingness to get married and have children with a male. To protect her image, the people of Mesopotamia decided to plead the Goddess Ishtar to make Illyasivel a Goddess. The Goddess accepted their request without much thought and gave up no sleep thinking about it. History '''Childhood Illyasviel was born during 4000, BCE in the land of Mesopotamia (Land between the Two Rivers) to her parents King and Queen of Mesopotamia. King Alvarez and Queen Illya. Her younger siblings had died at birth due to intermarriage and she was the only child left to them. Hoping to preserve their bloodline further, they urged her to marry her 1st cousin (one removed) in the hopes that his pure blood would purify their tainted blood. In a move that shocked the entire land into chaos, Illyasviel refused to marry her running away. To help protect herself, Illyasviel pleaded to Ereshkigal for help. The Underworld Goddess hearing her heartfelt prayer agreed in exchange for Illyasviel worshiping her and becoming a immortal Huntress who would swear off men for her entire life to which the young Mesopotamian Princess agreed. As a result of that agreement, Illyasviel became the first known worshiper of Ereshkigal, Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld and a immortal huntress that directly obeyed her. Upon hearing of her immortal status, as well as her vow to Ereshkigal, Illyasviel`s parents vowed to forcefully marry her to her 1st cousin. Upon hearing of this development, Ereshkigal decided to call upon the help of her sister: Ishtar and with the help of the two Goddesses, Illyasviel escaped deciding to worship both Goddesses erecting a statue of both Goddess holding their hands over a kneeling maiden a necklace of rosary beads clasped in her hands. In their honor, she decided to form a group of all-woman immortal huntresses who would swear off men in exchange for worshiping Ereshkigal and Ishtar at the same time. Ereshkigal and Ishtar agreed, making Illyasviel the captain of the immortal huntresses. As her fame spreads as a immortal huntress, many men seek her hand only to be politely turned down by the Huntress. Eventually, a lot of women, and a bunch of young girls joined the group to escape unhappy marriages, as well as just plainly and bluntly avoiding them. Mainstream Zodiac Signers During the mainstream Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aquarius Signers Category:Gold Class Category:Demigod Category:Deceased